Detection of signals by a fixed interval matched filter approach or other conventional methods requires time-consuming and resource-demanding processing. In addition, the conventional fixed interval matched filter approach is vulnerable to false detection when noise is not stationary over a given search time. Other filtering techniques may be unable to detect a relatively low amplitude signal buried in noise having a much higher amplitude, or may be unable to correctly identify the time of arrival of a detected signal.